Global Waifu Security
Global Waifu Security is one of the many "Waifu Groups" of the VRChat metaverse. They roam the world sporting their "unique" army waifu avatars. The GWS consists of many three main branches. These are the Armed Forces, the Naval Forces, and the Airforce. These branches all work together in unison to relieve people of their oil, and in turn, protect said oil, whilst the science department and the engineers find new and innovative ways to aid in their mission. Their private military corporation originally derived inspiration from the Unites States of America's Department of Defense, but has in recent times branched off to form more unique ideas. An invite to the Discord server is available upon request to Ann Hiro#9324. History Early History Global Waifu Security was founded on May 21, 2018 when members from GreatWaffles' then shut down group, Band of Waifus fled to form their ideal successor. Much of this new group's initial style and command structure was copied directly from the BoW. At this time, SaintJames joined and due to his previous service in the Königstiger of the BoW, he was made Vice President (otherwise known as the co-owner.) On June 21st, the splinter group was officially named the Global Waifu Security by majority vote, and in a similar way; the flag was made by cooperation of the community. Fresh Gear - Generation One Assets On May 29th, 2018, the Motherbase ''was unveiled for the world to see. The offshore platform was intricately designed to function as a base of operations for the private military corporation and evade any national authorities; not to mention acting as a storage for oil. As of August, renovations have been temporarily halted for the development of a large "second" platform. These plans for a massive expansion from the main oil rig were cut short right as they began due to the Unity 2017.4 update. On July 14th, 2018, the first unique Global Waifu Security uniforms were distributed to the soldiers of the group. The release date of the new uniforms was celebrated with the first major meetup of the Global Waifu Security. '''A Promise of Quality - Generation Two Assets' On August 8, 2018; Aki had announced the beginning of her "Gen II" Project. This project would be the making of brand new uniforms for Global Waifu Security made solely from the TDA base. For Aki, this was a momentous step; considering it was a first experience working with near-groundwork. During this period, Aki had denied members newly uploaded models. Though this wasn't a very witty choice; Gen II was announced nearing completion on Christmas Eve, 2018. On December 31, the avatar upload applications were distributed. Restructure On December 1, 2018; SaintJames had embarked on a plan to "redo" the ranks and structure of the Discord server. After close to two (2) hours, Aki (Current Head of Staff and Quartermaster) had devised the new structure. The new ranking structure involves a series of three (3) ranks, and three tiers per rank. Each promotion would count for one (1) tier, and each tier would count for 1/3 (one-thirds) of a rank. This system is still in place today. In March, 2019; Aki had returned to completely redesign the structure of the server. Whereas previously, the structure was laid out as all members being placed in entire branches, companies being nothing more than a name; this new structure would flip this layout. As usual, there would only be three branches; the Army, Navy, and the Air Force. These branches were be split into numerous companies. The companies, split into teams. Each branch can hold as many companies as seen fit. Each company can hold a maximum of forty (40) people. Each company will be split into eight (8) teams of five (5.) The new ranking structure is designed to be a simple, yet effective medium of which to promote familiarity and hospitality within the lower ranks. New Management On June 6, 2019; Ann Hiro stepped down as President leaving FlobySop64 as president and London as Vice President and on August 14, 2019 Ann left the server entirely. The move was controversial and led to a few senior members leaving as well. The remaining officers re-focused under the new leadership and forged ahead, gaining a new model maker and breathing fresh life into the group. Notable Departures 2/01/2019 | '''SaintJames, co-founder and former co-owner of GWS left on grounds of personal conflicts with how the server was ran. '''2/09/2019 | '''AshLikeSnow, former Head Admin of GWS left on grounds of personal conflicts with how the server was ran. '''4/21/2019 | Aki, former Head Admin, world-builder, and model-maker of GWS left on grounds of personal conflicts with how the server was ran. 6/29/2019 | Ann Hiro, founder and former owner of GWS left his position as president and left the server entirely soon after. 9/12/2019 | FlobySop64 steps down as president. Armed Forces The Armed Force is no doubt the largest branch in the GWS. It consists of a two companies at the moment, the Königstigers, and the Expedition Troops. 'Königstigers' A preview of the Königstigers company uniforms as shown in the Discord Server's "Company Info" Channel. "The Königstigers is the first company in the Army branch. These iconic foot soldiers embody the "general spirit" of GWS. As well as sporting some of the most iconic uniforms from the group's history, the Königstigers proves to be the poster-children of the group."'' - Company Info channel in the GWS Discord Server''' *Company Leader - Dronerlicious *Executive Officer - SentrY *Assistant Officer(s) - Steelhardt, Akliyen 'Expedition Troops' A preview of the Expedition Troops uniforms as shown in the Discord Server's "Company Info" Channel.]]"The second company of the Army branch, the Expedition Troops are designed in lore to carry out more elegant, "task force-like" operations than their brute sister company." - Company Info channel in the GWS Discord Server *Company Leader - N/A *Executive Officer - N/A *Assistant Officer(s) - N/A Naval Forces As of now, the Naval Force is the only branch consisting of two divisions; The Li'l Guppies (formerly Poi Bois) and the Phoenix Troops. 'Li'l Guppies' A preview of the Li'l Guppies uniforms as shown in the Discord Server's "Company Info" Channel.]]' "The Li'l Guppies (formerly known as Poi Bois) is the first company of the Navy branch. They wear the most iconic uniforms of the navy and show time and time again to be true bearers of patriotism towards their comrades, and GWS as a whole." - Company Info channel in the GWS Discord Server *Company Leader - meticulousCalamity *Executive Officer - Cooldudes4208 *Assistant Officer(s) - N/A 'Phoenix Troops' A preview of the Phoenix Troops uniforms as shown in the Discord Server's "Company Info" Channel.]]"In a stunning collaboration between the Naval and Army forces, the Phoenix Troops were founded. These mad lads are designed to employ the strength and resources of an army with the mobility of the navy, and just look absolutely dashing in uniform." - Company Info channel in the GWS Discord Server *Company Leader - N/A *Executive Officer - N/A *Assistant Officer(s) - N/A Air Force The Air Force has the most officers and consists solely of the Steel Gulls at the moment, they protect oil by the skies, making sure all is well. 'Steel Gulls' A preview of the Steel Gulls company uniforms as shown in the Discord Server's "Company Info" Channel.]] "The Steel Gulls is the Air Force reimagined. Dawn the latest uniforms, soar high, service your allies, ensure GWS is kept at its highest state!" - Company Info channel in the GWS Discord Server *Company Leader - London Smith *Executive Officer - FlobySop64 *Assistant Officer(s) - Vixen Notable Members The group has over 250 Members. Not all will be mentioned * Ann Hiro * Akimbo * Akliyen * Chen * Cooldudes4208 * Sai * Mandaar * Dronerlicious * meticulousCalamity (Raptor) * SabreStrike * FlobySop64 * SteelHardt * Jezzibolt * MisterGlerk * London * Bry * Nadia * Triwagon * Gaztons * Wulf * Sola * Solus * RardmoonDowns * SentrY Media i Category:Waifu RP Groups